


Fuir ou avancer

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Départ - Freeform, M/M, Peine, Romance, Separation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Sa décision est prise, mais passer aux actes n'est pas facile et ses pensées s'affolent





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voici un petit OS écrit dans le cadre du collectif NONAME que je vous recommande chaudement de découvrir. Pour ce Challenge du mois d'Avril, le thème est : " S'inspirer d'une chanson de son choix. " et j'ai choisi la chanson "Arrête" de Florent Mothe.  
> Je remercie chaleureusement Flo'w Tralala d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta pour cette modeste participation. Merciiiii beaucoup à toi !  
> Bonne lecture à présent ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Sa tête pulsait d'une douleur sourde, bien que sa peine soit plus morale que physique. Le corps crispé, son regard ne quittait pas la valise à ses pieds. Celle-ci, ouverte et échouée comme un animal éventré par un prédateur avait vu les possessions voler dans sa direction avec une rage et une douleur presque sauvage. Mais aussi puissante que soit cette impression, ne restait plus que l'affliction et la peur. La peur face à la décision qu'il avait prise et dont l'inéluctabilité ne lui avait jamais paru aussi réelle avant.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il en avait conscience. Mais sa propre décision, ses propres actes le déchiraient bien plus que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force, le courage. Les souvenirs de ce temps où il y croyait, de ce temps où il était heureux et passionné, où il y avait un « nous » qui le faisait vibrer, le noyaient. Des sueurs froides le couvrirent tandis que son bagage le narguait du poids de sa décision, et il tenta de calmer la vague d'angoisse qui le traversait. Il était lâche. Il gâchait peut-être ce qui pourrait être sauvé. Mais cette idée le fuit aussitôt lorsque les souvenirs récents le rattrapèrent, le ramenant à sa décision finale. C'était le mieux. Il manquait de courage, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Il ne savait pas exactement quand il s'en était rendu compte. Était-ce quand la sensation de sécurité avait été remplacée par une impression d'angoisse et de crainte, de défiance ? Quand les conflits, les disputes étaient devenues perpétuelles, oppressant son esprit et ses sentiments ? Quand il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive face aux mots et aux gestes de son amant, de crainte d'un dérapage aussi douloureux pour le corps que pour le cœur ? Pourtant personne n'aurait pu douter de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Personne, sauf eux.

Il baissa son regard sur ses mains, les serrant en poings comme pour en maîtriser les tremblements. Il devait le faire maintenant, pendant que l'autre n'était pas là, que son regard, ses mots… ses actes ne pourraient pas le faire perdre ses moyens. Il devait franchir le pas. Il devait partir. Sa tête pulsait d'une douleur sourde, menaçant d'imploser devant la détresse émotionnelle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir. L'amour ne suffisait-il donc pas ? Aimer ne suffisait-il pas ?

Une vague de nausée le traversa et il dut s'accrocher aux meubles pour tenter de contenir ses émotions. Il devait se dépêcher. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de réfléchir. Pourquoi le faisait-il encore d'ailleurs ? Il jeta encore pêle-mêle ses effets personnels dans son sac, s'assurant de récupérer aussi ses documents les plus importants et les objets les plus précieux qu'il avait. Déglutissant difficilement en voyant sa valise lui résister, il grimpa dessus pour la refermer avant de la redresser. Il devait faire de ce lieu des souvenirs du passé. Il devait le faire. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour ce qu'ils avaient été.

Il traîna ses affaires vers le couloir de l'entrée puis refit difficilement le tour de l'appartement. Ne rien oublier. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le plus important avait été empaqueté, que le reste pouvait être abandonné, il jeta un regard terrifié à la porte qu'il était censé franchir. Ses résolutions vacillèrent face aux conséquences de sa décision… Comment réagirait-il en découvrant son départ ? Le rechercherait-il ? Et lui ? Lui échapperait-il ? Réussirait-il à l'éviter avant de risquer de retourner dans ses filets ? Fermant les yeux en sentant la peur ressurgir violemment et jetant un œil anxieux à sa montre, il attrapa ses bagages avec le plus de fermeté possible et avança. Il ne pouvait faire que cela. Avancer. Avancer pour ne pas sombrer. Avancer car derrière lui il n'y avait qu'un précipice et que devant lui, l'incertitude et l'inconnu étaient préférables.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous encourage à écouter cette chanson de Florent Mothe si vous ne la connaissez pas. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour cet OS (ou même pour la chanson XD).


End file.
